1912
1912 is the sixteenth episode of the Third Season and the sixtieth episode overall. Summary thumb|303px|right|1912 Extended Promo THE MURDER MYSTERY DEEPENS — The present-day murders in Mystic Falls remind Damon of a similar crime spree a century earlier. In flashbacks to 1912, Damon recalls a beautiful vampire, Sage, who showed him a whole new way to exist. Sheriff Forbes warns Damon not to get involved in her investigation, but Damon is convinced she’s going after the wrong suspect. Elena and Matt resort to breaking and entering in their search for evidence to prove Dr. Fell is the murderer. For reasons known only to her, Rebekah becomes interested in locating one of the town’s oldest landmarks. Finally, Elena comes to a new understanding of the path her life has taken, and Damon makes an emotional confession to Stefan. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/The Darkness * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Guest Cast * Cassidy Freeman as Sage * Lindsey Garrett as Samantha Gilbert * Hannah Fierman as Marianna Lockwood Co-Starring * Marcus Hester as Zachariah Salvatore * Lee Spencer as Gerald Forbes Trivia * Antagonist: Samantha Gilbert. * This is the first episode of The Bloodline Chapter. * This episode is described as having an insight on the "Salvatore Boys." * There was going to be a backstory between Damon and Kol in this episode, but it got deleted from the script.Kol/Damon * This is the first episode after the spring hiatus. It aired on March 15, 2012. * This is the first flashback episode since Lost Girls to feature Matt. * This is the first episode to feature Cassidy Freeman's character, Sage. ** In the books, Sage is also a vampire, but he is male and in terms of age, at least 1500 years older than the Klaus from the show. * The crow reappears. * The serial killer was revealed in this episode, both in the past and present. * This episode had 2.640 million viewers in the USA. Continuity * Rebekah and Meredith were both last seen in All My Children. * The crow was last seen in You're Undead to Me. * Elizabeth was last seen in Bringing Out The Dead. * Carol was last seen in Dangerous Liaisons. Cultural References *"Wonder Twins" are fictional characters from the DC Comics universe. To activate their super-powers they need to touch each other, and normally they shout "Wonder Twins Super-powers Activate. *"Quitting Cold Turkey" is to stop consuming an addicting substance abruptly, rater than by gradual reduction. May cause severe withdrawals symptoms that are extremely unpleasant in in some cases, life threatening. *Foreshadowing: evidences of Alaric's memory lapses. *"Jonesing" to have a strong desire or craving for something. *Sage is betting 100 dollars on her boxing fight. 100 dollars had the buying power of about 1400 dollars today. However as labor value it would be between 14000 and 25000. That is a pretty penny to wage on a fight! *"Skeleton in the closet" an expression meaning a shameful secret. *"Master Cleanse" is an extreme detox diet, consuming nothing but lemon juice with maple syrup for several days. *"I am spoken for" not available because he is on a romantic relationship - although his woman is locked in a cave (or so he thinks). Quotes :Damon (To Stefan) :'' "'Dear Diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever." :Damon (To Stefan)' : "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to live out my eternal existence as far away from you as possible."'' :Damon (To Stefan) : "What do you say, brother? You wanna go get drunk?" :Stefan (To Damon) '': "Ah, I get it, I get it. You're bored! Your best friend's in jail and you don't have anything better to do with yourself."'' :Damon (To Stefan about Rebekah)'' : "Ooh, she-devil, 9 o' clock."'' :Damon (To Stefan) : "You know, quitting blood cold-turkey after a ripper binge, probably not the best approach." :Damon '''(To Rebekah) : "You know, you don't have to disguise your true motives, bonny Beks. If you want more sex, just ask for it." :Damon (To Rebekah about Stefan)' : ''"You'll have to excuse my little brother, he is jonesing for some O-positive." :Stefan (To Damon): "Remember Sage?" :Damon (about Sage): "Speaking of great sex." :Sage : "Who's next? One hundred dollars to any man who can beat me." :Rebekah (To Damon and Stefan) : "I knew a Sage once. Trashy little thing." :Meredith (To Elena about Alaric) : "You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter and you never even thought to look any deeper!" :Meredith (To Elena) : "You date vampires, Elena. It shouldn't come as a shock to learn that your guardian is a murderer!" :Matt (To Elena) : "I'll add breaking and entering to the list of life favors you owe me." :Elena (To Matt about Meredith) : "Skeletons in the closet. Just like a true founder." :Rebekah (To Damon) : "That's a bit sexist. A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation." :Damon: "Sage showed me how to have a good time." :Sage (To Damon): "A woman isn't just for food, she's for pleasure." :Sage (To Damon) : "What is being a vampire if not relishing in the pleasure of it?" :Damon: "Don't be afraid." :Sage: "Now that's more like it!" :Damon (To Stefan): "Have you've been eating relatives again?" :Stefan (To Damon): "It's been almost 50 years." :Damon (To Stefan): "Why would I be mad at you, Stefan? You made me become a vampire, now I walk the world alone, drinking other people's blood." :Sage (to Damon after he killed a girl): "Bad vampire!" :Damon '(To Stefan) : ''"Save her. Go on, have a bite! I snatched, you eat, I'll erase." :Elena' (To Matt about Damon) : ''"Damon just sort of snuck up on me. He got under my skin and no matter what I do, I just...I can't shake him." :Matt '(To Elena) : ''"Sometimes it pays to be the only normal one in a town full of vampires. You're practically invisible." :Stefan' (To Damon): ''"I can teach you how to survive without human blood, you know." :Damon (To Stefan): "You do not get to lecture me on how to live my life." :Damon (To Stefan): "Go ahead, Stefan, pick one!" :Damon (To Stefan) : "Yes, they are people, Stefan, people with blood pumping through their veins, waiting to be opened up and sucked dry." :Stefan (To Damon): "I don't do that anymore." :Damon '(To Stefan): ''"But you can, Stefan. We can. You've just forgotten how good it feels." :Damon' (To Stefan) : "Let the past be the past. Have a drink with me, brother."'' :Meredith (To Alaric) : "You have a ring that lets you cheat death, Ric. How many times can you die before it changes you?" :Liz (To Alaric) : "I don't know what to think! I've got nothing, except murder weapons from your stash and a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger..." :Alaric (To Liz) : "She is setting me up! I'm being framed here!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Video:The Vampire Diaries Sneak Peek 3x16 - 1912 (HD)|1912 Sneak Peek Video:The Vampire Diaries 3x16\17 "1912" NEW EXTENDED Promo (4) Vicious And Sexy TSC|"1 Night 2 Die 4" Extended Promo (Vampire Diaries/Secret Circle) Video:The Vampire Diaries- Vampires at Paleyfest|Vampires at Paleyfest & sneak peek Video:The Vampire Diaries - 1912 Producer's Preview|1912 Producer's Preview Pictures 236565.png 3x16001.jpg|Damon and Sage in "1912" 3x16002.jpg 3x16003.jpg 3x16004.jpg 3x16005.jpg 3x16006.jpg 3x16007.jpg 3x16008.jpg 3x16009.jpg 3x16010.jpg 3x16011.jpg 3x16012.jpg 3x16013.jpg 3x16014.jpg 3x16015.jpg 3x16016.jpg Tumblr lxwf2ftuRC1qk8szmo1 500.jpg|From Ian's Twitter (16/01/2012) Flashback perhaps? tumblr_lxzjatAUCn1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_ly1g9zYaxn1r6tjopo1_500.png 202098–52327606-m750x740-u8f665.jpg cla2.jpg cla.jpg Damon and Sage - 1912.jpg|Damon and Sage -Flashback from "1912" sage boxing 1912 023.jpg sage 1912 042.jpg damon 1912 046.jpg damon 1912 064.jpg 1912 069.jpg sage 1912 078.jpg damon 1912 084.jpg Sage smiling 1912 095.jpg maybe samantha gilbert 1912 099.jpg|Samantha Gilbert damon talking to someone 1912 102.jpg 1912 108.jpg 1912 110.jpg|Samantha Gilbert and Damon damon 1912 114.jpg|Damon drinking Samantha's blood sage and damon 1912 117.jpg 1912 122.jpg damon 1912 123.jpg 1912 126.jpg Sage 1912 131.jpg Damon 1912 138.jpg Crow 1912 141.jpg Stefan in 1912 014.jpg Damon and Stefan's first meeting after 50 years.jpg damon and stefan 1912 086.jpg damon stefan 1912 287.jpg damon 1912 045.jpg damon 1912 102.jpg damon 1912 347.jpg stefan 1912 044.jpg stefan smiling 1912 308.jpg damon stefan 1912 186.jpg the-vampire-diaries-ian-somerhalder-2_510.jpg|Damon and Stefan vampire-diaries-1_510.jpg|Damon sage3_510.jpg stefan 1912 0107.jpg elena closing the door.jpg matt and elena 1912.jpg elena matt closed 1912.jpg damon stefan 1912 0401.jpg stefan feeding 1912 0409.jpg stefan 1912 0455.jpg victim 1912 0623.jpg 5b5b5b5b5.png|Mystic Falls Serial Killer in 1912 434.png 5454.png 8989.png 09090.png 76767.png 677676.png Untitled45.png Untitled9898.png If u let me in i can explain.png B2b2b2b2bb2b.png 9878979797898.png 7878787878787.png 9898989898.png 657576757.png 121212121.png 9i9i9i9i9i9i.png 8u8u8u8u8u.png 8k8k8k8k8.png 7y7y7y.png 7m7m7m7m7m7.png 7h7h7h7h7h.png 6j6j6j6j6j6j.png 6h6h6h6h6hh6.png 5t5t5t5t.png 5n5n5n5n5n5.png 5f5f5f5f5f5f.png Damonustefan6.png Damonustefan5.jpg Damonustefan1.jpg DamonundStefan1912.jpg 191200.png alaric111.png Damon19122.png References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Flashback episodes